1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tanning devices and more specifically to a foot tanning device. The foot tanning device is comprised of a housing having an aperture for the insertion therein of at least one foot wherein said housing having a timer and a light source providing ultraviolet light within said device provides means whereby a user can selectively set a time duration for tanning the enclosed appendage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for tanning. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,857 issued to V. L. Ruiter on Oct. 8, 1918.
Another patent was issued to V. L. Ruiter on Apr. 20, 1920 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,798. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,794 was issued to W. Hudson on Feb. 28, 1928 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 25, 1929 to M. N. Zublin as U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,770.
Another patent was issued to Lower, et al., on Sep. 15, 1936 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,332. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,415 was issued to R. Rouat on Feb. 16, 1943. Another was issued to J. T. Sexton on Jun. 29, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,379 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 27, 1963 to E. S. Cornell, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,716.
Another patent was issued to F. Wolff on Sep. 1, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,554. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,248 was issued to J. Whitson-Newman on Nov. 14, 1995. Another was issued to J. D. Swanson on Aug. 14, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,906 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 2001 to R. E. Maxwell as U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,366.
This invention has for its object a novel and efficient therapeutic apparatus in which various diseases and ailments of the limbs of the body may be effectively treated by the application of an intense dry heat and strong rays of light.
One of the main objects of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the character stated by means of which the lower potion of the body may be subjected to the action of heat and light rays from all sides thereof so as to effectually penetrate the body so as to kill the disease germs and reduce inflammation and promote circulation.
In a therapeutic appliance for the purpose described, an inlet for alternating current, an inlet for direct current, a resistance element comprising a plurality of turns of resistance wire, and having one end connected to the direct current circuit and the other end connected to the alternating current circuit and a regular arm engaging said resistance and having a connection to both the direct current and alternating current line, whereby a portion of the resistance is included in the direct current circuit and another portion of said resistance in included in the alternating current circuit.
The invention provides a reducing and light treatment cabinet in which a person with a weak heart may be effectively treated. In actual practice, it is possible to keep a patient having a weak heart in a cabinet of the invention for twenty-eight minutes at a temperature of 120° F., whereas the patient can be kept only ten minutes in the common type of cabinet and only at a temperature of 80° F.
The invention relates to therapeutic lamps and particularly to one of a type designed for treating the feet and the lower portions of the legs of a patient. The principal objects of the invention are to provide an electric apparatus of this character so constructed that a great concentration of heat or light rays on the members being treated may be had with a relatively low consumption of electric current; one in which such heat or rays may be selectively directed against the feet from different directions and with different intensities without moving the feet and without the use of any complicated electrical apparatus; and one in which a comfortable support for the feet is provided, which may be manipulated by the patient to alter the position of the feet in the zone of heat as may be desired and arranged so that the entire area of the feet is exposed to the heat and light rays.
The invention relates to an electric bath and particularly to a bath in which the beneficial rays and heat from the electric element are reflected and projected onto and into the body of the bather while enclosed and reclining.
This invention relates to ray treating appliances of the portable character, and has for its primary aim to provide a therapeutic cabinet, designed to house ray lamps of the type known to be helpful in the treatment of skin diseases and that has unique structure for holding the member being treated in proper position with respect to said lamps.
This invention relates to apparatus for treating parts of the human body with radiation and in particular skin diseases of the feet and hands, for example, athlete's foot.
Apparatus for producing ultraviolet radiation, particularly a quick-tanning or therapeutic sunlamp, has a source of substantially uniform ultraviolet radiation, including at least two closely adjacent tubular low-pressure mercury lamps; an arrangement for intercepting at least the major percentage of wavelength bands of ultraviolet radiation below approximately 300 mm; and a reflector system cooperating with said source and defining at least one opening for the escape of ultraviolet radiation consisting essentially of the remaining wavelength band of ultraviolet radiation, said reflector system including for each of said lamps a trough-shaped reflector surrounding the lamp along an arc, and at least one intermediate portion between adjacent ones of said lamps and two lateral portions having zones which project forwardly of said intermediate portion and have forward edge portions defining said opening, the space between said lateral portions and forwardly of said intermediate portion being substantially unobstructed, and the source and reflector system cooperating to establish in the vicinity of the opening a high-density radiation field, the heat output of said lamps being sufficiently low so that the temperature in the region of said radiation field is below the range of discomfort of a person exposed to the field. The apparatus may include a mirror flanked by the lamps so that a user can enjoy the benefits of the ultraviolet radiation at no additional expenditure of time while looking into the mirror for other purposes.
A foot ghost ender comprised of a rounded steel shell having a front, a back, a left sidewall, a light sidewall, an open top, a closed bottom, an inner surface, and an outer surface. An aperture is formed in the right sidewall. An extension is integral with the open top. The extension has an open circular top. A plurality of tanning lamps are secured to the inner surface of the rounded steel shell. An adjustable foot rest is secured to the inner surface of the rounded steel shell. The device also contains a retractable power cord having a first end, and a second end. The first end is received through the aperture formed within the right sidewall of the rounded steel shell. A three-prong polarized plug secured to the first end. A control panel with adjustable timer is secured to the right sidewall of the rounded steel wall. The adjustable timer functions to turn the tanning lamps on and off.
A device for tanning the feet of athletes who develop tanned legs while wearing shorts to participate in outdoor activities. The tanning device also includes a fungicidal mechanism for killing foot funguses as well as a foot massaging mechanism for providing soothing vibrations to the feet while the user is receiving a tanning treatment.
A foot therapy device including a portable housing with an annular wall having an upper edge and defining a reservoir for retaining a volume of liquid to be used during foot therapy; a lid covering a given portion of the reservoir and secured to a continuous portion of the upper edge; and a liquid seal member disposed between the lid and the given upper edge portion.
While these tanning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.